Here to Tease: For Better Or Worse
by angelaofthelord
Summary: Sequel to Here to Tease, reccomended that you read that first. It's six months after Dean proposed to Castiel, and they are planning their wedding. But with the stress of it, pressure of family and new rivals will they last that long? Established Destiel/Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there everybody! You missed me? **

**Here is the first chapter of the promised sequel to Here To Tease, I don't care if you want it; I'm giving it to you!**

**Heh. So the story is set six months after Dean proposed to Cas, and they're in the middle of planning the wedding. The first chapter is set on the day of Sam and Gabriel's daughter's birthday party. **

**Thought I'd start you off with a treat.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except the mistakes. The mistakes are all mine.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soft sheets covered Castiel's creamy skin were cool, leaving goose bumps wherever they lay across his naked flesh. It contrasted beautifully with hot, wet sensation that was currently enveloped his cock; in his sleep addled state it took him a few seconds to realize it was Dean, under the bed covers sucking him at a slow, leisurely pace.

"Mmmm." He sighed happily, content for Dean to continue at this lazy pace. When Castiel snaked his hand under the covers to pet at Dean's soft hair, his rhythm faltered slightly, obviously not realising Castiel was awake yet, but he quickly regained the torturous drag of his plush lips up his length.

"Fuck Dean, is it my birthday?" Castiel chuckled when he felt Dean smirk around his dick, his hum of amusement sending pleasant vibrations down his cock to add to the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach.

He groaned and tightened his grip on the base of Dean's hair. He had no idea how long Dean had been under there, silently licking, stroking and kissing his dick to full hardness, but now he was so close, just a few more thrusts in to that perfect heat and he's be there.

"G-god Dean … ughh … so close." Upon hearing that Dean's movements suddenly sped up, causing Castiel to moan even louder, he back arching inhumanly.

God so close.

"P-please. More!"

With little warning to Dean, he thrust up and let his release pour out, and Dean milked him dry, swallowing everything he had to offer. He sighed softly and Dean pulled off of his softening dick, fully sated and satisfied.

Crawling like a spider monkey, Dean soon appeared out of the top of his sheets, with a shit eating grin on his face, looking mighty pleased with himself. His already plush lips were looking even fuller and red, and Castiel couldn't resist. He leant forward and captured them between his own, pulling Dean into a slow, deep kiss.

When he pulled away Dean's eyes were dilated and wide, Castiel smirked.

"Is there any particular reason why you did that or am I just that irresistible?"

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to show my lovely fiancé how much I love him."

No matter how many times Dean said that, it still gave him tingles to hear it, after six months it still gave him a thrill to think about him and Dean getting married.

"Well thank you, now get your lazy ass off me. You're heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?" Dean said with a mock gasp of disbelief.

"Well you have let yourself go since you stopped stripping…" Castiel knew it wasn't true, there wasn't an ounce of fat on Dean's body, but he loved teasing him.

Dean just glared at him and pouted. He still managed to make that look sexy though.

Bastard.

"You know I'm joking baby, you still dance, and you are hotter than ever." Dean tried to stay looking like he was upset but he couldn't hide his grin for long.

"You aren't too bad yourself Mr Lawyer Man." Dean gave him a lewd wink, which made Castiel blush, as usual. They'd been going out a while but Dean still had a way of making Castiel feel like he was shy virgin.

"I hate it when you call me that."

"Well I'm surrounded by lawyers, you, Sam and Gabriel. Why can't I have a little fun?" Dean whined, pouting again.

"Technically Sam isn't a lawyer yet."

"Shut up smartass."

"Come on, we need to get up and get ready. We're supposed to be at Sam and Gabe's in an hour, it's Ava's birthday party remember? Now get your fat ass up."

Castiel jumps out of bed quickly, as he knows that last remark will get Dean out of bed quicker than anything. Even if it was to chase him and kick his ass (aka tickle him).

"You son of a bitch. I'm gonna get you for that! Get your skinny, pale ass here."

Castiel was laughing as he made his was downstairs. Life was good.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Dean sat next to Sam on the couch, watching Castiel and Gabriel play god knows what game with Ava, he felt his heart flutter. Castiel looked so at ease and happy playing with the small child, and the way the skin crinkled around his eyes as he laughed was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Sam had a similar look of content of his face as he watched his boyfriend and daughter play together, it was the happiest time in his life and Dean knew it.

"When's the cake dude?" Sam laughed at that, if there was one thing that was always was on Dean's mind; it was food.

"We'll get it out soon, there's no one else coming." Sam answered wearily, whilst standing up to go to the kitchen. It was easy for Dean to see the hint of sadness on his brother's face, so naturally he followed him, wanting to carry on this conversation in the other room.

"Aren't any of Gabe's family coming?" he knew Sam heard the unspoken "_Cas' family."_ In nearly three years they'd been dating, Dean had yet to meet any of Cas' family other than Gabriel.

"No."

This time Sam didn't try and hide the bitterness.

"Sam you know that their family is strained, I haven't met any of them either and I'm engaged to Cas."

Dean would be lying if he wasn't worried about Cas' family at the wedding, it wasn't like he had any family to speak of. But every time he tried to talk to Cas about it he immediately got shut down by his fiancé. Planning this wedding was too damn stressful for Dean. Flower arrangements and place settings weren't his sort of thing; if there was good food, enough alcohol and the people he cared about, Dean was happy.

"I know Dean. Its just – it hurts you know? I mean I've no idea if they even know about Ava."

"Hate to say it man, but their family is fucked up."

This time Sam just glared, Dean knew it was out of line and an insensitive thing to say, but he couldn't help it. He was frustrated. So sue him?

_Bad choice of words_, he thought inwardly, _in a house full of lawyers and nearly lawyers._

That reminded him of something.

"Don't you all work at their family business? Doesn't their Dad own the firm or something?" if they all worked with the Novak family why had none of them been introduced.

"It's complicated. Gabriel doesn't give a shit what his father or anyone else in his family thinks." Taking into account Dean's glare, he added quickly, "Aside from Cas of course."

"So?"

"So; Gabriel's basically been cut off from his inheritance. The only reason he works there is he's a bloody fantastic lawyer and they know it."

Dean was confused. "But I thought Cas was out to his family? He hasn't been cut off has he?"

Sam shook his head. "It's not the gay thing as such, I mean as far as I know they're just uncomfortable with it. But their Dad cut Gabe off because he's an asshole and was 'bad for the family image'."

"So what you're telling me is you know fuck all about Cas' situation?" Dean sighed, looking bored with this conversation, as it was obviously going nowhere.

"Basically." Sam chuckled at the sight of Dean's exasperation.

"Right I've not got work until Wednesday, I'm gonna go down and pay Cas a visit at work and see what's what." Dean stated, resolve setting in.

"Dean, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean-"

"Uh-uh Sammy. I won't purposely fuck things up. I just want to get things sorted with his family, so I can get married to the man I love and have his family there to witness it. After all, if I start my own family with Cas, I want the baby to have its grandparents too."

Sam looked shell shocked.

"What? You and Cas are-?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, not yet. But I want to. I want to have a family with him."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**There you go! There the first chapter, hope you like it. And hopefully this sequel will be excited enough for y'all.**

**Oh and don't worry. I haven't forgot the stripping.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully everyone liked that last chapter! Any comments or anything, just review, I'm you all know how! Reviews and any feedback always mean a lot so I'm hoping you'll all leave me some!**

**Anyways on with the story. **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Warning: homophobic comments etc.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just as he said, the next day Dean made his way over to Castiel's office. He'd never been before but Sam had given him direction so he had it covered; he even made sure to stop off at the nearest Starbucks on the way to get Cas his favourite drink just in case things went sour.

Oh yeah. He was a genius. And as a natural born genius at plans, this particular plan was obviously well thought through and fool proof, and he had his ever successful Winchester logic to thank for that.

After asking the woman at reception for directions, he thanked her with his best lady killer smirk (what? He was gay, that didn't mean he didn't know how to charm to pants off women). Dean had a good feeling, he was a nice guy overall, and he knew how to get people to like him; he still had that stripper confidence and charisma about him even if he hadn't danced on the floor in over a year. He had no doubt he'd be able to win over any of Castiel's family that worked at this place. Maybe even get to meet his Dad at some point.

The last one was wishful thinking he knew, but it was soon going to be his family too, so he had to try.

After getting a few funny looks from people in the corridor he finally reached Castiel's office. Dean then stood in the doorway for a few minutes, just watching him scribble away at something furiously. His face is all scrunched up with concentration and it looks as though he'd been running his hand through his hair almost constantly. There was nothing Dean wanted more than to crawl under his desk and relieve some of his tension.

Dean cleared his throat and Castiel looked up quickly, clearly startled at the unexpected visitor.

"W-what are you doing here Dean?" Dean didn't know if heard right, but Castiel sounded _scared. _

"Weeeell I was bored at home so I thought I'd come and visit you, you know I haven't seen your work the whole time we've been together?" Dean replied cheerily, trying to reassure his fiancé, who was now rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You should have rang me! We could have gone out to lunch or something. In fact, give me an hour and I'll meet you at that Italian place you like?"

Dean scowled; he was fed up of acting like the sweet boyfriend. Something was up with Castiel and he wasn't going to leave until he found out what it was.

"I've got a feeling you don't want me here, what are you afrai-." Dean was interrupted by the sound of knocking at Castiel's door. He spun around only to be faced with two rather smug looking men.

"Z-Zachariah, Uriel. W-what-?" This time Castiel didn't just sound afraid, he sounded positively scared shitless.

"Oh why Castiel, we didn't know you had company. My name is Zachariah." He said breezily, gesturing to himself. "Care to introduce us to your…?" The fair skinned man, Zachariah he corrected, waved his hands, as if to tell Castiel he is now allowed to talk. Unfortunately for Castiel, Dean beat him to the mark.

"I don't need Cas to introduce you for me. I'm Dean Winchester, Castiel's fiancé." Dean announces briskly, holding his hand out more out of courtesy than anything else. He was totally unaware of the way Castiel's face paled.

"Fiancé? I didn't know your kind was allowed." The darker man, presumably Uriel, sneered, a cruel look plastered on his face.

Castiel still hadn't said anything, but Dean didn't really want to turn away from these assholes, as if that remark had had any kind of effect on him. He was furious. It was the 21st fucking century, were people seriously still that narrow minded?

"Excuse me? _My _kind? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean challenged, as to dare them to continue this conversation.

"I'm talking about foul, blasphemous fags like you. We thought dear little Cassie had gotten over that phase. But it seems he's been _infected _again, just like his scum of a brother." Uriel replied, with that permanent self-righteous sneer on his face, contorting it into an ugly expression.

"Listen here you dick. Who I fall in love with is none of your fucking business, Cas loves me and that's all I care about it. Now take your bullshit and leave, before I punch that smirk off your face." Dean was practically growling at this point, he could practically feel his rage radiating off him.

"Love? You think he loves you? Then why has he been hiding you away? Why have we never even known he was dating someone?" he retorted, the smirk never leaving his face.

That was too much. Dean strode forward, purpose in his stride, all ready to knock that smirk off their faces.

"Dean stop!" All three of the arguing turned around, where a forgotten Castiel was sitting shaking at his desk. "Please Dean, stop arguing with them. And please may you too leave as well."

The two men scowled once again, before heading for the door. Zachariah turned around when he was in the threshold with a rather sadistic smirk.

"I'll be having words with your Father about his Castiel, don't you worry about that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castiel was furious. Who did Dean think he was, wandering in to his place of work unannounced with no warning, and then getting into an argument with his family in the middle of his office?

"So they relations of yours or something?" Dean said casually, as if nothing had happened.

"Yes actually, cousins. And I would appreciate if you wouldn't get into arguments with them within five minutes of meeting them." Castiel replied sterning.

"Me? But it was them that was spouting all of that homophobic bullshit. Or couldn't you hear them when you were under your desk hiding?" Dean looked genuinely confused, and angry. It was a strange mix of emotions that marred his usually perfect face.

"You will show me some respect." His face had a controlled fury all over it. "This is my place of work. This is the reason I never bought you here!"

"You knew your family wouldn't like the fact that I'm a guy? Is the only reason you didn't want me to come?" Dean said, more softly this time.

Castiel could only hope he hadn't noticed the way his glare faltered and he looked down for a second. Damn his face for betraying him.

"Wait Cas? What aren't you telling me?" Dean asked urgently.

"It's nothing." He muttered, hoping in vain that Dean would just move on from this stupid, futile conversation. It was only going to end badly.

"Just tell me for fucks sake! I'm going to be your husband some day!"

"Dean I said leave it."

"No I will not. Now either you I'm just a dumb dancer who won't be able to comprehend your oh so complicated thoughts or it's something else."

Castiel cursed his body for the way he flinched at that question.

"It is isn't it? It is because I'm a dancer? Are you _ashamed_ of me?" Dean spoke quietly, so quiet it was almost deathly.

"Dean, please, I don't mean it like that. I have nothing against you being a stripper, honestly. But other people will." Castiel replied softly, as if that would soften the sting of his words.

"What I do is completely professional!" Dean shouted. He could tell how frustrated and upset he was getting. Castiel felt the same. He could feel the anger bubbling up. He hadn't even done anything wrong! Dean was the one that had caused all of this mess.

"But it's one step away from being a whore!" Castiel screamed back. His eyes widened, he regretted the words as soon as they had passed through his lips.

Dean looked as though he had been slapped. Hard. And Castiel's words were that cruel blow.

"D-Dean I didn't mean it, honestly I-I – " He was cut off as Dean turned and walked out of the room.

The last thing Castiel saw on his face was the tears beginning to fall.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Agh I'm sorry for that ending. Cruel I know. But it can't all be fun and games alas.**

**Please review and I'll bake metaphorical muffins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys rule honestly. Waking up to over 30 emails from here is brilliant.**

**Yes, I know where I left it was mean, but if there isn't fights then there's no makeup sex right?**

**So yes, enough of my bullshit rambling. Onwards and upwards.**

**I don't own anything, unfortunately.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dean stopped at Sam's that night, too upset to see Castiel at that time. He didn't know what to think, his head was all messed up, they were both upset and probably said things they didn't mean, but Castiel had obviously thought some of it was true or else why would he have said it?

He sent him a text letting him know he was alright and staying at Sam and Gabriel's, and he'd be home after work to 'talk'. How that talk would go, Dean had no idea; he could only hope they could sort out this whole fucked up mess before it was too late.

When he first arrived at the house, Sam was immediately at his side with that worried puppy look on his face, but one red-eyed glare later and he'd left him alone. He hadn't even seen Gabriel once; he was probably hiding in a cupboard or consoling Cas or something.

At least he didn't get harassed too much, no way was he in the mood for that. A good night sleep was all he needed really.

So after ten blissful hours of uninterrupted sleep, Dean headed for work with a fresh head, trying to keep optimistic. He and Cas would sort things out, they were meant to be. Well, in some more manly, less cheesy way of putting it.

But first, he had to work. He'd quite stripping about a year ago, it wasn't because Cas didn't like it, but Dean knew he would be getting too old for it soon. So when the guy who runs the place offered him a position training the dancers, and choreographed some of the dances, he jumped at the chance. He loved this new job, it was more respectful and it paid more, so it was a win-win situation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When he arrived at the studio, everyone was already there, stretching and preparing. Although there was one person he was unfamiliar with, so he heading over to see who this new guy was.

He tapped him on the shoulder and Dean chuckled when the guy startled and nearly tripped on his laces.

"Hey I'm Dean, are you new?" he spoke calming, not wanting to spook the guy any more than he already had.

"Um, yeah. My name's Michael. Are you in charge then?" he replies with an easy smile.

"Yep." Dean tries to ignore how the guy looks him up and down; they do work at a gay club after all.

"So, you are like a stripper too?" Michael replied, looking up through his lashes at him.

"Um I was, thought I was getting too old, and started teaching instead."

"Oh, I don't know about that, you definitely look like you've still got it." He said shamelessly, reaching out to touch Dean's arm.

He didn't reach it though, as Dean stepped back as soon as he caught on.

"Um, not that I'm not flattered or anything, but I'm engaged."

A hurt look briefly flashed across Michael's face, before he smirked with a new determination.

"So why was it you look like you've been crying?" He looked smug when Dean stiffened, and Dean decided he didn't like that look one bit. He needed to end this conversation.

"It's none of your business. Now I need to get on with class so get warmed up." Dean replied coldly, before spinning on his heels and heading the front of the room.

That boy was going to be trouble and he knew it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Work had dragged on, and Michael had been sending him not so secret looks all day, he even winked at him when he was on the pole. All Dean wanted to do was go home and bury himself in Castiel. But he knew before that they seriously needed to talk.

When he entered in the house, he found the place eerily quiet. It was strange because he knew Cas should be home from work by now, unless he was really pissed with him and staying someone else. Dean shuddered at the thought; he needed to make things right now.

"Cas?" He shouted tentatively.

"In here." Came the weak reply. Following the sound of his fiancé's voice he went into the living room.

He was shocked at how frail and vulnerable Castiel looked. His usually bright, sparkly blue eyes were sunken and blood shot, he looked as white as a sheet. Dean doubted he'd slept at all last night.

"D-Dean. I'm so so sorry … I-I don't know why I said those things." His words came out in a tangled rush until they were choked off with a strangled sob.

Dean didn't know what to do, he wanted nothing more than to gather Castiel up in his arms and brush away the tears. But he was still so angry and upset. He walked over to where Castiel was sitting, and perched on the edge of the couch next to him.

"Cas, you have no idea how much that hurt me." He hated the way Castiel flinched and curled up more. "But, I love you. I always will. We need to talk about this, about your family. You can't hide things from me anymore." He said slowly, each word carefully thought out. He'd practised his speech over and over on the way back from work.

Castiel's face brightened considerably, hope sparked in his eyes. He sat up and flung his arms around Dean's neck, mumbling hurried words in his ear.

"I will I promise. I love you so much baby. I want nothing more than to marry you, and hold you and have kids someday." Dean's heart leapt at that, they hadn't discussed a family yet but it was good to know that Castiel wanted one too.

"I was so afraid. My family has never accepted me, I-I couldn't lose them again. I was putting it off as long as possible. I'm a coward."

Dean's heart broke a little when he heard Castiel's words he could practically feel his guilt, he'd been too wrapped up in his own upset that he'd forgotten what Castiel had been going through. To be shunned by your entire family was something he wouldn't wish on anyone.

"Baby, listen to me. I love you. Nothing's going to change that. From now on, we do everything together, whatever happens with your family, I'm here. Always." He didn't even realise he was crying until he saw the tears falling down onto Castiel's hair.

He leant forward and pressed his lips forward against Castiel's, hard.

He was relieved when Castiel finally responded, opening his mouth, allowing Dean access. Dean slowly curled his tongue around Castiel's, exploring, searching. His mouth was amazing; he never failed to be amazing by the way kissing Castiel insanely turned him on. His tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, doing sinful things to his mouth.

Dean picked him up off of the couch and grinned when Castiel instinctively wrapped his legs around Dean's legs, they fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him when their cocks slotted together, created an exquisite friction.

He carried him as quickly as he quickly as he could to their bedroom; once they were there he set him down softly on to the bed, admiring the sight of him sprawled out for him. He was the living embodiment of sin and temptation. Dean climbed on the bed beside Castiel, hovering over him so he could feel the heat coming off of him, burying his face in the place where Castiel's neck and shoulder met, and inhaling that heavenly scent.

"Can I fuck you baby, please?" Dean all but whimpered.

Castiel just whined and thrust up his hips to meet Dean's, and he took that as a definite yes. As quick as he could he stripped off both his and Castiel's clothes so there was nothing but skin on skin. Warm, hard muscle, taut and quivering under his own.

He kept on kissing Castiel until he was forced to come up for air, trying to soak up every ounce of pleasure he could.

Dean groped the side table to find the tube of lube, needing to be inside Cas like yesterday. His fingers were soon covered in the slick, cool liquid.

Castiel whimpered when the first finger pressed into him, pushing his hips back to get more of that delicious full feeling, aching to be connected to his fiancé.

Soon enough one finger became two, which became three and both Castiel's and Dean's cocks were leaking profusely.

"Baby, you're so beautiful I love you so much." Dean whispered earnestly.

Yet again Castiel's reply was a desperate rolling of the hips, obviously to incoherent to form sentences.

Dean knew Castiel well enough to know he was ready; slowly he started to push in, savouring the tight, wet heat that enveloped him. He tried to go slowly, wanting this to just me about him and Cas, together. He groaned loudly once he was balls deep, holding Castiel close as he composed himself.

He started thrusting inside slowly, setting a slow, loving pace; keeping his eyes locked on Castiel's the whole time. All the while trying to convey pure love, this is why they called in making love. Before Castiel he'd never it before, but now, getting as close as he could, he'd never felt such pure adoration.

After what could have been hours, minutes or days he felt himself reaching the edge; the need to come almost becoming unbearable.

"Unnngh… so – so tight baby. Love you Cas. Always." He whined, setting a faster pace the closer he came to the edge.

"T-touch me Dean." Castiel replied in a wrecked voice.

Immediately Dean complied, snaked his hand down between their bodies and started to jerk Castiel off hard and fast.

All too soon Castiel's whole body clenched up, and ripped in intense orgasm, and a cry that almost pushed Dean over himself.

Two more rough thrusts and Dean was there, coming hard and deep inside his fiancé.

His body went limp and Dean couldn't help but collapse on top of Castiel, despite his muffled complaints.

"Oh shush. I'll cuddle in a minute, bitch."

All he heard was a small, muffled "Assbutt." Which made him chuckle. Cas always did suck at insults.

Later that night when they were cleaned off and happily snuggling in bed together, Castiel turned to Dean, his face suddenly serious.

"I want you to meet my parents. I don't care if they don't like you, we've gotta give a chance right?" he said seriously, but Dean could hear the anxiety there.

"Whatever you want babe, I'm there."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Omg I couldn't help it. Of course Michael wants Dean's body! Its canon!**

**Yes I was kinda drunk when I wrote the last half so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**REVIEW MY MINIONS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchos gracious for all your love you sexy muffins.**

**Sorry if there are slower updates from now on, I'm back at school, so y'know, I actually have to work lawl. **

**Also I have major writing block, I probably should start planning my stories instead of just making them up as I go along. But y'know I'm not a proper writer.**

**Anyways, review bitches!**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castiel had been sitting at the kitchen table for the last twenty minutes staring at the phone, trying to gather the courage to pick it up and call his Dad. It was now or never. He was feeling better about the whole thing now he knew he had Dean's full support, but he still felt sick to his stomach. At least he knew he always had Gabriel, he really was the only family he had.

That wasn't saying much.

"Oh fuck it." He muttered to himself, he wasn't going to get any further just sitting there.

Like usual his father picked up after only two rings.

"_Charles Novak, who may I ask is calling?"_ Castiel groaned inwardly, his father really was a pretentious dick.

"Um, hey Dad, it's Castiel." He held his breath, he didn't even know if Uriel and zachiraiah had made good on their promise and already told him.

Castiel could hear his dad sigh on the other end. Dick.

"_Is there anything in particular you wanted son?"_

"Um, yeah. The thing is Dad, I'm engaged and-"

"_I knew you had it in you boy, I knew that whole homosexual business was just phase. When do we get to meet the lucky girl? Your mother will be so pleased." _Castiel cursed, trust his Dad to interrupt and get the completely wrong end of the stick.

"Dad. I'm engaged to a man."

Silence.

"_Now Castiel, your Mother and I put up with nonsense before, but I'd thought you'd grown out of it. No son of mine is a fag you hear me?"_

Castiel saw red; there was no way he was putting up with this yet again. 28 years too late he needed to say what was on his mind and not be pushed around.

"No Dad. I am not a fag. I'm _gay_. I love Dean and nothing you can do will ever change that. You can have dinner with us and come to wedding or you can consider yourself short of another son."

"_This is Gabriel's influence isn't it? He's tainted you that boy has. I need to speak to your mother."_

And just like that his dad hung up on him.

"Asshole."

Right now all he wanted to do was crawl into bed next to Dean and stay there forever. Bears were lucky; he wished he could hibernate like that.

He looked at the platinum band on his ring finger and stared at it wistfully. He'd been so happy when Dean had proposed, it felt like nothing could go wrong; but now look at him. Castiel had no family that cared about him except Gabriel. They'd be lucky if they even got ten people to go the wedding.

Suddenly his phone buzzed, he knew it was a long shot but he hoped it was his Dad.

**Going 2 bar wiv jo after work. cu later. D xx**

Castiel sighed, that was all he needed right now; not that he didn't like Dean going out, he just really needed his fiancé with him now.

**Okay. Love you xxx**

At least it was Jo, who was one of Dean's oldest friends (not that Dean socialized that much) and was the only other person other than Sam that he'd told about his job – well before Dean had met him that is. Her family had basically adopted Sam and Dean, and Jo was like their little sister.

**Love u 2 bbe xxx**

Dean's text speak really was appalling. He groaned in frustration and dropped his head to the table.

He really needed a drink.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jo was stupidly excited for the wedding, maybe even more so than him or Castiel. Even though it was a gay wedding and there weren't technically any bridesmaid, Jo had immediately appointed herself maid of honour. Dean, ever the gentleman was not going to disappoint her.

"So when are we going dress shopping?" Jo said, practically bouncing on her stool.

"First of all we are never going dress shopping. I may be gay but I am not a pansy." Jo opened her mouth to protest at the terminology. "_And _because I am gay I can use that word. Plus we haven't even set a date yet. Don't want you get a dress and then get fat do I?" he said playfully, earning himself a smack on the top of the head.

"Oi watch it you. I may be your number one fag hag but you can't get away with that."

"Bitch please." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Now who's living up to the gay stereotype?"

Dean chuckled, he missed this easy banter; it'd been a while since he'd been this relaxed. He needed this.

A couple of hours and quite a few beers later, he was content. What would make it better would be curling up with Castiel as soon as he got back, so as soon as he'd seen Jo off he started to head home.

Well, he was until somebody grabbed his shoulder stopping him in tracks.

"Excuse- oh it's you fuckers." Dean remarked awkwardly. He was taken completely a back when he found himself faced with Uriel and the other homophobic bastard whose name he'd completely forgotten.

Maybe it'd just be easier to call them black dick and white dick.

"What do you want? I really don't wanna be hanging around for too long." He said with a mock sigh, wanting to get out of there as soon as he could. He really didn't get a good vibe off these guys, homophobic comments aside.

"Oh I don't think you'll be going anywhere fag. We don't want you infecting our cousin anymore." Uriel sneered.

"Well I think that's his choice don't you?" Dean backed off slowly, he could handle himself in most situations but he really didn't want to get jumped by two self-righteous pricks.

"You are going to rot in hell you dirty faggot. I think you need help getting there."

They both started moving closer, a lot faster than he was anticipating.

"Look fellas-"

All of a sudden Uriel was behind and before he could react he'd grabbed both of his arms and had him pinned.

After the first punch came he immediately spat in his face, which was probably not the smartest move as that _really _pissed him off. His eyes had an evil glint in them and he looked practically animalistic. Feral.

Dean could feel blood pouring profusely down his face from his nose, making him feel woozy and light headed. After that things seemed to distort and lose focus, and all he could feel was the pain and helplessness.

He hit him harder, one to the stomach that nearly made him throw up. Another to the groin, to face. Faster and faster until they were all a blur and he could feel one of his eyes closing up.

It took him a moment to realise he was now on the floor and both of them were going at it now. Kicking him, stepping on his fingers until there was a loud crunch and he was pretty sure that wasn't the only thing that was broken.

Thankfully they seemed to lose interest, or that's what it felt like, because he couldn't feel the hits coming anymore.

He wished Cas was here was the last thing he thought before everything went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Ah I'm a terrible person.**

**The updates will be slower now (I think I said that at the top but I can't remember so) sorry guys!**

**But the more you review the faster I'll write!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like this is getting rather angsty, and I'm sorry, I do like a bit of angst, in a few chapters it'll get better. We'll have more funny stuff etc and the wedding/wedding planning.**

**Sorry if the medical stuff is wrong, I have no idea, just going with my artistic license.**

**But anyways please keep reviewing.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castiel couldn't sleep. He'd been lying in his bed for the last couple of hours waiting for Dean to come home. He knew it was sad and co-dependant but he didn't feel safe and comfortable unless Dean was in the bed with him. And honestly he couldn't really care less.

It was the first time in his life that he'd felt completely safe and secure in a relationship; with previous boyfriends they had never connected the way he and Dean did. Not that he'd realised at the time, but they were all missing something: something vital.

Sighing, Castiel flipped over his pillow again to get the cold side.

Just when he thought he'd finally gotten comfortable, he could feel his phone buzzing violently beside him.

"Typical." He muttered. "If it's Gabriel I'm gonna kill him."

He looked at the caller ID – _Sam._

Strange. Sam almost never called him.

"Hello?" Castiel said his voice thick from lack of use.

"Cas you need to get to the hospital right now."

His heart skipped a beat.

The hospital? But why? Why would Sam be the one to tell him? Suddenly it hit him. Dean.

"W-what. Why? What's wrong? I-Is it Dean?" his voice was shaking uncontrollably and his head was spinning. It couldn't be.

"Y-Yeah." He could hear Sam crying on the other end, his heart did break a little bit. For all that he loved Dean, Sam was his brother; he was probably in as much pain as him.

"P-please. W-what happened?" He tried to make his voice steady but he failed miserably, Castiel hadn't even noticed he was crying at that point, but his eyes were over spilling with silent tears.

A million possible situations were running through his head and each one more horrible than the last. Things were finally get back on track and they were happy again, why was this happening now? Why to them?

"S-someone found him unconscious outside of a bar, I t-think Jo had already gone home." He could hear the crackly deep breaths on the other end of the phone. "Um, someone or some _people _… they did this to him. Beat him up. B-broke his bones … they left him for dead Cas." Sam was sobbing now, there was no mistaking those heart wrenching cries.

"J-just get down here as quick as you can. P-please."

"Is … is he awake?" Castiel was dreading the answer to that, even though he probably knew what answer was coming.

He kept the phone to his ear as he jumped out of bed, straining to keep up with the conversations.

"N-no."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Castiel replied quickly. He didn't care if he sounded cold or cut Sam off, he needed to be with Dean as soon as possible and standing around crying down to phone wasn't going to help either him or Sam.

He only hoped Gabriel was there with Sam otherwise the younger Winchester was going to be practically catatonic.

If he were to look back, Castiel would say he barely even remembered driving to the hospital. The whole thing was a blur of lights and emotions. Everything was whirling round his head a mile a minute and it was no small feat that he didn't end up crashing. But if there was one thing that would make this whole situation worse it would be him getting hurt as well.

Soon his despair made him numb and empty; it turned him into a pit, which he promptly filled with violent anger. He was going to find the people who were responsible for this and string them up, god help them if Dean doesn't get better, because if that happened there was no telling was Castiel would be capable of.

He hadn't really let the idea that Dean might not make it even enter his head, he was just concentrating on the hope and clinging to it desperately.

When he arrived he hastily parked his car and headed straight for the entrance, not caring if he looked like a mad man with the way he was running.

"Dean Winchester?" he all but shouted at the poor, flustered nurse behind the desk.

"Erm, are you family?"

"I am his fiancé." Castiel said plainly, wanting her to get on with it, this was taking way too long.

She looked pained and sort of embarrassed. "S-sir, I'm sorry. It's family only. Visiting hours are-"

"I don't give a fuck! I am his family, you have to let me see him!" he was nearly hysterical at this point. How the hell was he going to get through?

Just as he was about to hope his mouth and give the nurse hell about being a homophobic bitch or some bullshit like that, Sam came bounding out of one of the corridors.

Fuck, he looked like Castiel felt.

His usually bright eyes were bloodshot, wide and worried, from how red they were it was apparent he'd been crying practically constantly. It was a strange sight to see someone who was usually so happy and well _tall_ to look this vulnerable and scared.

"Cas! Thank god you're hear." Castiel the nurse a dirty look and just followed Sam down the corridor, which he soon realised was intensive care.

They didn't speak at all on the way to Dean's room, and in all honesty Castiel was glad of that, he had no idea what he would say to Sam, he had no words of comfort, not even for himself.

When he finally reached Dean's room after what felt like miles and miles of antiseptic road Castiel couldn't quite make himself enter the room. He'd been imagining endless possibilities of what would be facing him on the other side of that door, but somehow he knew it wouldn't compare to the actuality. What if it was even worse?

His heart was aching, he needed to be by his side, and Castiel knew he wasn't going to leave until Dean woke up.

Bracing himself, he slowly walked through the doorway and into the deathly quiet room. He could hear the small gasp he couldn't help but let out. The scene before him was terrible.

Dean's skin was a ghostly white, except for the harsh purple and red of the marks marring his face. There were tubes coming out of his arms, and a breathing one under his nose. You could have said he looked almost … peaceful; but the way Castiel could barely see him breathing told him otherwise. One of his hands was cased in plaster and there were numerous bandages on his body, including what looked to be stitches on his forehead.

His body moved of its own accord to the seat next to Dean's bed; he dropped down and immediately grabbed his unmoving hand. His skin wasn't cold which he supposed was a thing, but still everything felt so wrong and just … off.

Castiel had almost Sam was in the room with him, the room silent except from the constant beeping and wurring of the machines hooked up to Dean. Sam was just staring into the openness, folding himself in such a way that his usually giant frame seemed tiny.

"What's wrong?" he breathed, keeping his voice soft and gentle, not wanting to disturb the silence too roughly.

"His hand is basically shattered, got three broken ribs, his lung was collapsed but they managed to get it reflated pretty quickly." Sam paused, as if he was running the doctors conversation through in his mind. "Minor internal bleeding and a concussion. He's stable, but it's just a matter of time now. To see if – _when – _he wakes up." Sam ran a hand through his already messed up hair, and Castiel noticed it was shaking.

"Sam I - " He stopped talking when he saw Sam waving his hand at him.

"I-I need to go call Gabriel, I've been here way too long and I need to … to get away for a little bit … I'm sorry." Sam rushed out in a single, shaking breath.

Before Castiel could even say anything Sam had left, and he was all alone with Dean.

The second Sam had left Castiel sat on the edge and ran his hand over the tight skin of Dean's face, light as a feather, not wanting to harm him any more than he already was. Silent tears ran down his face and he watched the love of his life sleep.

"Dean I promise you'll get through this. I will not leave until you wake up, I-I love you so much. No matter what happens we're going to get married. I don't care what my family thinks, I don't care if they don't like what you used to do. I don't even care if I lose my job. I just want you, and I want you awake. i want to look into those gorgeous green eyes and never look away. You make me a better person Dean. I love you, don't you ever think otherwise." He whispered, partly to himself, partly to Dean and to whoever else was listening.

Castiel had lost his faith in God a long time ago. He only wished He wouldn't abandon him now, and give him this one thing, and make Dean wake up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Review, comment, favourite etc etc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait guys, school really fucks me up :')**

**Major writers block, and it's been hard to get this one up, hence why it's kinda short. It's more of a filler. I don't like fillers, but I feel like I'm always rushing so hey ho.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

For the next week Castiel practically lived in the hospital only leaving when Sam, Gabriel or a nurse physically dragged him out of the room to take a shower and change into fresh clothes. Each time it was a battle, Castiel was convinced that Dean would wake up when he wasn't there and that was something he couldn't let happen. He'd let him down too many times, and this wasn't going to be another.

"Cassie, we are going to go get some food and you are coming with us. Save your bullshit excuses. You need to keep your strength up. At this rate it'll be you needing a doctor not Dean." Gabriel shot harshly.

The words stung, but Castiel knew he was right; he'd barely ate the last few days and it was seriously beginning to show. His skin was even more pale than usual, except for the dark smudges under his eyes, and his skin was pulled tight across his face. He looked terrible and Gabriel took great pleasure in pointing it out to him.

"Fine. But we are going to be very quick okay? And no dessert this time." He sighed softly, he knew ir wasn't taking everything out on the people around him but he just couldn't help it.

Gabriel just huffed and flipped him off before walking out of the door, presumably to jump on Sam or some other loved up thing.

Fuck. It felt like a lifetime since he'd heard his fiancé's voice, he needed it, Castiel could actually feel his heart aching. The doctors said he'd stabilised and now it was only a matter of time. It was looking positive but then again Castiel had never been an optimistic person. One look at Dean's ghostly white face and he could feel his hope slipping away.

When they were out at the burger place both Gabriel and Sam constantly chattered away to him, spilling out pointless story after story until it became nothing more than nonsense and gibberish to his ears. Whether it was their way of keeping his mind off things or not; it was most definitely not working.

"So by time Raphael had found out it was me and stormed into my office, everyone in there had seen his head covered in feathers!" Gabriel shouted exuberantly, practically crying from how much he was laughing.

Sam was also laughing, but it was easy to tell it was forced; the sparkle in his eyes whenever he looked at Gabriel however, could not be faked. Castiel had spent a lot of time with the younger Winchester over the last couple of years, and he'd never seen him happier than when he was with Gabriel.

Of course it was bittersweet. Standing here watching the two of them interact, the love and warmth practically radiating off of them, was like torture for Castiel. He needed that, he needed Dean.

He knew the moment Gabriel stopped talking, they'd spotted the tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, c'mon Cas. We're not going to be long, just need to refuel and then we'll be back next to Dean-o before you know it." Gabriel comforted (well as close to comfort as Gabriel could get.)

"You don't get it. I'm not worried that he'll wake up without me anymore; I'm worried he just won't wake up. Period." Castiel whispered, so low he hoped no one had heard his fears.

But just his luck, of course they did.

"Look. Dean has always been a fighter, and always will be. Trust me. I know my brother." Sam said gently, resting one of his massive hands on Castiel's shoulder.

It was just another reminder of how much weight he'd lost, how he was fading too, the way his hand dwarfed his shoulder, and he could feel the bone pressing against the flesh of his palm. He'd let Dean down, how could he expect Dean to be strong and pull himself out of this if he couldn't even take proper care of himself after only a week.

He couldn't stop the tears falling then, right there in the middle of the diner, but to be honest, Castiel didn't care. He needed to get it out. He'd been bottling up all this crap since the accident first happened. Ignoring that piercing sadness that crept up on him whenever he was alone for too long or his mind wandered.

But here it was in full force; engulfing him, pouring over him in a sick, dark cloud. He could feel his face getting wetter, but he couldn't actually feel himself crying, he couldn't hear the choked sobs he knew he was making, and he definitely couldn't hear the worried shouts from both Gabriel and Sam. All he could focus on was the roaring in his ears and the swirling darkness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When he woke up he felt like he'd gone ten rounds with a boxer or someone had slipped him something. Knowing Gabriel it might be the latter.

Looking around the darkened room it took Castiel a few seconds to realise where he actually was, back in Dean's hospital room. Still his fiancé showed no signs of waking. But none the less, he still got out of his current chair and moved to his normal one, the one that was pressed up to the side of the bed as close as the nurse would let him.

He had no idea how he'd got here, or even how long he'd been out. But judging from the lack of sunlight Castiel was guessing it'd been quite a few hours. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he'd blacked out, what with the lack of eating, sleeping and general living. He still felt stupid and embarrassed though.

"Oh god I bet Sam had to carry me all the way here from the diner." He whispered out loud, to no one in particular.

"I'll kill him if he carried you bridal style. That's my job." Came the croaky reply from next to him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Yes, I know that was horribly short.**

**Yes, I know it took ages to get out.**

**I'M SORRY BUT I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**PLEASE REVIEW ETC ALL AND ANY FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRICIATED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Man A levels suck, three weeks in and the work is already piling up. Damn, sorry for the slow updates, but I'm trying to write a little bit every day. So progress is slow and steady.**

**Anyways, I probably could have dragged the coma Dean part out for a little bit longer, but you know, I hated seeing Cas in pain. **

**So here's the after math of him waking up.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Right at that moment Castiel couldn't even form words. It was like every part of his body (except for his eyes) had short circuited and promptly given up.

But in that second none of it mattered.

He was awake. His beautiful, strong fiancé was _awake._

Later, he'd deny the girlish sob that was wretched out of his throat when he saw those gorgeous jade eyes lock on to his. His eyes looked tired, pained, but to Castiel they'd never looked more beautiful.

He'd spent night after night imagining the most awful futures, never being able to see those eyes light up with emotion and sparkle in that special way that only Dean's eyes could.

If eyes really were the windows to the soul then Dean's was just as beautiful as Castiel had always imagined.

" … Dean?" he whispered softly, as if any sudden sounds or movements would shatter this perfect moment.

"Yeah … I'm right here baby. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore." He rasped, voice rough from lack of use and thick with emotion, but still oh so perfect.

"Oh god, thank whoever the fuck is watching out for you. Fuck, I need to call the doctors. And Sam. Oh fuck. God, I'm so happy. Fuck I must sound like a right idiot." Castiel babbled, he was overwhelmed with emotions, he couldn't think straight. He couldn't even appreciate the tired smirk on Dean's face.

He ran his hands through his already unruly hair; god only knows what it looked like now, but he had Dean back now, and right in that moment everything was perfect.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next few minutes passed as a blur, as soon as he'd pressed the call button, a nurse and Dean's doctor rushed in, shortly followed by Sam, Gabriel and a sleeping Ava. It was all a blur, and he stood there shell shocked and still not quite over the whole thing. He hadn't quite wrapped his head around everything that was happening.

Before he knew what was happening he and the rest of their odd family were being ushered out of Dean's room despite their many protests. It was only going to be "for a few minutes" according to the annoying nurse.

"I can't believe it…" Sam said softly. He was the first one to break the tense silence and Castiel was very glad he had.

"I-it's amazing. Just wish they'd let me in." Castiel grumbled. He'd only just got Dean back and now he wasn't even allowed to be in the same room?

"Don't worry it's only for a few minutes, they just want to make sure everything's alright." Sam insisted.

Against his will Castiel felt himself conceding to Sam's point. Damn lawyers. If Castiel had one weakness, it was Dean's welfare. He sighed.

"Fine. But if this takes too long I swear to god-"

"Shut the fudge up Cassie or I swear to God I will cut off your dick … I mean willy." Gabriel hissed, clutching a still sleeping Ava tight to his chest.

How the hell that child was still asleep Castiel had no idea.

"She's asleep Gabe, she can't here you swear." He chuckled, his mood lifting slightly.

"Well you never know! She's a smart kid, just like her papa." Gabriel replied, grinning up at Sam who just rolled his eyes.

"She's adopted Gabe; she doesn't take after either of us." Sam said wearily, as if he'd had this conversation a dozen times before. And if Castiel knew Gabriel, it was probably a lot more than that.

"But Sammy she our lickle wickle baby moose." He replied with a dramatic pout.

Even Castiel cringed at that one. Sam just glared.

"Gabriel stop talking like that. I want Ava to grow up talking like a normal person thank you very much."

Castiel sighed, they were all so happy together. Maybe one day he could convince Dean to let them adopt, hopefully it wouldn't take too much.

"Can we get her some antlers for Halloween?" Gabriel said softly, not once talking his eyes off of the adorable toddler in his arms.

Before Sam could answer him, the bustling nurse (aka Queen Bitch as Castiel had dubbed her) from before was coming out of Dean's room with a plastered on grin.

"Mr Winchester-"

"Dean." Castiel interrupted rudely. He couldn't help it, it was a reflex. Dean positively hated being called Mr Winchester.

"Okay, yes. Well as I was saying _Dean _is awake and doing very well. He's still a bit weak though, so _no _excitement." She said firmly, looking straight at Castiel.

He couldn't help but blush, he wouldn't do anything of course but he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Dean and relearn every inch of him.

"Yes okay, we understand." Castiel replied with a sigh.

"Now the police will be by in about an hour to question Mr Win- Dean about the attack. If he shows any signs of distress then press the call button _immediately._"

Huh. Castiel had almost completely forgotten about the actual attack, he wondered if Dean remembered anything. Hopefully he did, because there was no way those fuckers were getting away with anything. There was going to be hell to pay.

"Yes we understand. Can we please go in now?" Sam said tightly, his voice showing the emotions they were all feeling.

Frustration.

The sooner they saw Dean the better.

"Yes, of course." She replied, false sweetness oozing out of her voice.

_Finally._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Things were still a bit groggy for Dean, well more fuzzy around the edges was probably a better way to put it. Everything sounded far away about, and his head felt like his head was stuffed full of cotton wool.

But even through all of this he was on top of the world. He was awake and everyone he loved was in the room (he even loved Gabriel though he would never admit it). The doctor had told him all about his injuries and had informed him he'd been in a coma for eight days now.

He could only imagine what everyone had been going through; what _Castiel _had gone through. He'd caused his fiancé more pain than he could ever have imagined this last month, and he was going to make up for it if it was the last thing he did.

Seeing Sam was also amazing. Dean could see the pain and tiredness on the very edge of his smile, and in the corners of his eyes. It was a skill that only brothers as close as him and Sam could claim to have, to be able to see the true emotions no matter how well hidden.

Even though Sam was hurting, his waking up was obviously changing that, and the softness and the look of content in his smile couldn't be faked. Him, Gabriel and Ava were the perfect family, and looked so settled and at home with each other.

He wanted that to be him and Castiel someday, someday soon. He wasn't jealous of Sam and Gabriel, he was happy for them he really was. Dean just hoped they could have that too.

After half an hour so of mindless small talk, (everyone seemed to be avoided the elephant in the room, the fact that he had been in _a mother fucking coma for eight days) _Sam and Gabriel decided to call it a night and head home. Dean couldn't really blame them, it was already one in the morning and they both had work in the morning.

And anyways, any alone time with Castiel was welcomed. Apart from the few stolen minutes before the doctors came rushing in, they'd not been alone together in over a week. It wasn't even anything sexual; Dean just missed the closeness, just _talking._

So that's how he found himself tucked under his scratchy hospital bed sheet with his blue eyed angel curled up next to him, pressed together tightly because of the sheer narrowness of the bed; and things had been more perfect. He had everything he needed right here in this bed with him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I originally intended on this chapter being longer, with the police interview etc, but it felt like a natural stopping place. So y'all get this a day earlier than I thought. Ya lucky bastards.**

**As always, any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Even if it is just to nag at me for taking too long!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thank you all for the feedback. VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL.**

**So this is gonna be the last scene in the hospital, been far too long in here me thinks. It's finally time Dean told the police officers who attacked him. Woop time for justice you bastards.**

**Glad you all liked the fluffy Sam and Gabriel scenes. I just think they'd make awesome Dads; Gabriel would be the one who spoils her rotten and Sam has to tell him off.**

**You know the drill guys… REVIEW**

**Warning: homophobic language**

**And once again the only thing I own are the errors, as I have no betas, the mistakes are all my own.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Blinding white light, everywhere._

"_You are going to rot in hell you dirty faggot. I think you need help getting there." Said the voices, whirly around his head._

_Phantom pains. So much he couldn't even identify what was real and what was made up. _

"_Fag."_

_He didn't know what part of him was hurting. It just _hurt.

"_Oh I don't think you'll be going anywhere fag. We don't want you infecting our cousin anymore." _

_Sometimes it was just one voice. Then it was two. Then they were everywhere._

_They were going further this time. They weren't stopping._

"_Fag."_

"_Queer."_

_Why – why weren't they stopping? Everything was blurring. He couldn't think straight._

"_You'll burn."_

_The white was back. It was everywhere, enveloping him. Softening the blistering pain. Calming him._

"_We'll kill you. Kill you right now." Taunted the voices._

_He'd welcome it. Right now death seemed peaceful._

"_Then we'll kill him." _

_Those words were different; they cut through the pain like a knife through butter, right to his heart, hurting like no physical pain could._

"_Your precious Castiel. He's lost to us now. His family is going to leave him. All thanks to you."_

"NO." Dean awoke with a hoarse cry.

His shout also woke up Castiel, who was dozing in the arm chair next to the bed. He shot up immediately, panic written across his pale face.

"Dean, baby what's wrong?" he asked quietly, trying to stay calm and keep his voice level, but it cracked at the end; his emotions betraying him.

Dean was shaking at this point, small tremors racking his entire body. Also unperceivable unless you looked. He had never felt so weak before, he was almost world famous for the way he could hide his emotions and his feelings under check. But lying there in the scratchy hospital bed, his emotions were so raw, so open; and the memories were so fresh in his mind. Dean's body was drained, and the memories seemed to get twisted and distorted with his exhaustion.

"J-just a bad dream baby. No need to worry." He replied wearily, not even Dean believed that lie, so he highly doubted Cas would.

"Is it … is it about the attack? Did you have nightmare about it?" Castiel asked tentatively. Not wanting to trigger anymore painful flashbacks for him.

Dean felt like he was a little kid all over again, scared and vulnerable, wanting to curl up into a ball and hide under his covers like he used to, back when was plagued by panic attacks. But now instead of being alone, he had Cas. His beautiful, strong fiancé. He was everything he'd ever wanted and more.

"Yeah." He answered, sighing softly.

Dean knew he'd have to tell someone soon who attacked him; after all, the police were due any minute to take his statement. However, in true Winchester fashion, he wanted to bury it. Not because those fuckers didn't deserve everything that came for them (quite the contrary in fact, Dean would quite happily see them burn). No, it was in fact Castiel he was worried about. His family were already angry with him because he was gay, and engaged to Dean. If he told Cas that it was a couple of members of his family that attacked him then he'd well and truly be cut off from them.

Dean knew Castiel, and he was certain Cas would never forgive any of his family for this; even if they knew nothing about it. It was there bigoted attitudes that caused this whole mess in the first place. If only they'd accepted him.

A wave of sympathy passed over him, feeling bad that Castiel had never received the support he deserved, except from Gabriel.

Then again, Castiel had turned out pretty damn fantastic, so he couldn't complain too much.

Just then a sharp knock at the door pulled Dean right out his thoughts. Dammit, he really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. As he was just about tell whoever it was too fuck off when two men in police uniform walked through the door.

Well so much for telling them to fuck off.

"Mr Winchester? I'm Andy." He said kindly, and gestures to himself. "And this is Jake." He continued, pointing to the bald guy standing next to him, who has a big grin plastered on his face.

"We're just gonna ask you a few quick questions for your statement that's all, we promise we'll try and get out of your hair as soon as possible." Jake continues a warmer, more genuine smile this time.

Dean tried to relax, he really did, but the nerves were creeping back again. He really didn't want to think about … that night … right now. But almost instantly, as if he knew what he was thinking, Castiel reached over and took Dean's hand in his own. It was a simple action, but effective. Dean immediately relaxed; melting into the touch.

"Okay guys, go ahead." He said quickly, not wanting to hang about any longer than necessary.

"What can you tell us about that night?" Andy starts softly.

"Well, I was at the bar with my friend Jo, and I only had a couple of beers the whole time we were there; which was about a couple of hours, so I was alright to drive." He paused to take a breath, trying not to think of his dream this morning.

"And then what happened?" Jake presses on.

"I went out to the car park, after seeing Jo off, and these two guys came up to me. Then they started saying stuff. Homophobic shit."

"What exact words did they use?" Andy asked.

"Y'know. The usual, fag, queer. Told me I was gonna burn in hell. But then out of nowhere, as I was trying to leave, they started hitting me. Once I hit the floor they started kicking me instead." He took a breath. "And then … and then I blacked out and woke up here."

Andy and Jake looked at each other and seemed happy enough with his answers.

"Do you have any idea who these men were?" Andy inquired.

"Yeah…" He pauses, looking at Castiel for a second. He sees the pure love in that one look and that's all the courage and reassurance he needs.

"It was Uriel and Zachariah Novak."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Castiel thought he had misheard at first, until he snapped out of his dazed and looked up at the three other people in room, who were all looking at him. Dean, with a look of love and also of worry; and the police officers had a look of confusion.

"W-what? My cousins?" He was shocked. He always knew his family was screwed up and slightly homophobic but he never even entertained the thought that it'd get to this point.

"Yeah. I would have told you sooner baby, but I thought I'd better wait until I'd given my statement." He looked down sheepishly, almost … guiltily.

"Well thank you for your time Mr Winchester, you've been very helpful. We promise we'll do everything we can to catch these guys. It's technically a hate crime so they should hopefully get longer than a normal assault." Andy explained his face professional and devoid of emotion.

He was all business now.

As quickly as they had come, the two men left, leaving Castiel and Dean to themselves. A few seconds passed awkwardly, neither men sure what to say to each other.

Castiel was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of his family being the ones who put the man he loved, his _soul mate,_ in hospital. In a coma for Christ's sake! This was all so messed up. Why couldn't they just accept this was the way he was, and he loved Dean and always would?

"Dean I-" He started.

"If you say sorry, or in any way imply that this whole fucked up mess was you fault I swear I will punch you." Dean stated simply.

Wow. That cut Castiel right out of his train of thought. He hadn't been expecting that at all.

"B-but it was _my _family that did this to you." He insisted.

"Cas, as far as I'm concerned, Gabriel is the only family you have. And unless any of the others prove themselves, then they aren't worthy of being called family."

Those simple words, the simple explanation, eased his thoughts. It wasn't his fault they were so closed minded, they wouldn't be his family unless they accepted him.

"You're my family now Dean. You, Sam, Gabriel and Ava. You guys are all I need." He could feel himself tearing up, but he didn't care. Didn't care if it made him seem weak or girly. He'd never felt more at home than with his green eyed angel.

"Dean I want a family with you. I want to set a date for our wedding, and then I want to adopt a baby. Maybe even two! I don't care how we do it. I just want to be with you forever." The tears were free falling now, running down his face and over his shaky smile.

Dean's eyes were similarily misty.

"There's nothing I want more love, I'll give you all of that and more if it's the last thing I do." His smile was small, exhausted from all of the emotions he'd felt that day. But that smile still contained so much joy.

"Let's get you out of this hellhole first, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Volia. All my chapters are so soppy lately. I hope you don't mind. **

**Review guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all - the premiere oh my god. Seriously overwhelmed with feels, I mean c'mon 'Where's my angel?' Just say you love him! Ehehehe getting overwhelmed with my destiel feels don't mind me.**

**And also I was really hoping for more with Amelia, I mean I'd love for Sam to have a nice girl, but she seemed a bit of a bitch.**

**ANYWAYS. On with what you actually came here to read (at least I hope). The boys are back home and I think that deserves a bit of a celebration. So this is basically smut with a bit of fluff at the end.**

**There's not too much left in the story, but it'll probably last five or so more chapters, we need a bit of shmoop and fluff and a bit more humour me thinks! Writing all this angst has been tiring, I like reading it but not so much writing it I've found! There was gonna be a bit more angst in another form but in the end I've decided against it. **

**All mistakes are my own and I apologize for them … a lot!**

**Sorry for rambling…**

-0-0-0-0-0-

Soon after the police had left Dean's doctor came in gave him one last check over before _finally _announcing he was fit to leave the hospital. Castiel could have kissed the flustered doctor but he thought that it might be taken the wrong way.

However he was going to have to take it easy for a good couple of weeks and there was a list a mile long of things he could and couldn't do as well as instructions for dressings and wound care. But even with all the fuss the doctors were making it was still amazing news to both of the men.

Castiel had missed curling up next to his fiancé in their shared bed, the feeling of Dean's hard, warm muscles pressed close to his own. He'd missed it more than he'd care too say, as his ever so manly fiancé never missed an opportunity to call him a girl or something else vaguely derogatory.

Which was funny considering Dean bottomed more often than not.

That was another thing; the doctor has specifically told the couple that they couldn't have sex for at least a week, as Dean was still 'tender' as the doctor put it. And in true Winchester style had scoffed and rolled his eyes at that, believing himself far too masculine to be hurt by something like sex.

Despite the doctor's pointed glance in both his and Dean's direction, he left them to it, trusting them to be responsible adults about the whole thing and not give in their bodily urges.

Oh, how little he knew about them.

But _c'mon_ seriously, they were two hot blooded males who hadn't so much as cuddled (yes, Castiel was man enough to admit he was a sucker for cuddling) in over a week. They just would just have to be very, _very _careful. Which, of course, meant Castiel doing all of the work, and Cas knew Dean was secretly very smug about this fact.

The bastard.

Cas of course would make Dean repay him for all of this kindness in full, of this he had no doubt. As soon as Dean was declared in perfect health again, they would not be leaving the bed for at least three days; he was going to make sure of it.

So here he was standing at the foot of their king sized bed, sans clothes, staring down at his equally naked fiancé who was flush with arousal. He looked so beautiful like this, laid out for him. So needy and open, just waiting for Castiel.

The bruises marring his golden skin were starting to fade, and soon it would be back to its former perfection. He both loved and hated seeing those marks, Castiel despised the things those _men _did to him (if they even could be classed as people anymore) but he also loved how strong Dean was. He was without a doubt the strongest person that Castiel had ever met, not only had he been through so much in such a short life span, he was still happy and so damn eager so for life. He wasn't going to let anything get him down, that wasn't who he was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dean looked up from his position on the bed to see Cas staring down at him in that creepily intense way only he could, the look of lust combined with the intenseness nearly made him come right there and then. His lover's usually milky skin was flushed from the tips of his ears right down to the angry red tip of his cock.

It was begging to be touched, Dean struggled to keep himself seating in his position (damn prissy doctor's worrying too much about him). However, as if reading his mind, Castiel snaked his slender hand down his body to his staining cock, and started stroking it gently.

"Is this a strictly one man show or are things gonna get a bit more hands on?" Dean rasped, wiggling his eyebrows stupidly.

Castiel chuckled lightly at his cheeky remark, but moved down onto the bed nonetheless, crawling towards him. Dean was almost trembling with anticipation; it felt like it had been so long since he'd been touched this way – not even with his own hand.

Soon enough Cas was kneeling, legs spread to accommodate his heavy cock, in between Dean's own stretched legs. With one cheeky smirk he immediately bowed his head until eyes were in line with his aching cock. He felt Castiel's warm breath tickle the sensitive underside of his dick, and he used all of his will power to resist lifting his hips and pressing against those plush lips.

Just as his lips started to suckle slightly on his tip, Castiel's pale arm snaked round and rested on his hips, applying a slight pressure, to keep him where he wanted.

In one swift movement Cas took his entire length in his mouth, and if it wasn't for his immense self-control Dean would have shot right there and then. With an evil glint in his eye Castiel started to move, up and down slowly – teasingly.

Dean whined softly in the back of his throat, well aware of how needy he sounded.

"Please Cas – I need it. J-just move." He whined.

Ever obliging, Castiel started humming sending delicious vibrations of pleasure up him spine, he could feel the curl of arousal building, and he was getting so close, so very nearly there.

Castiel could knew him so well, knew his _body _so well that he knew this too. When he started rolling his balls in his hands at the same time as he picked up the pace Dean was sure he was going to blow.

"Cas … Cas …" He whispered over and over, his hands threading his Castiel's wild curls, urging him to go faster.

With one last long thrust he was spilling down Castiel's throat, who milked him for every last drop, eager for more.

Almost immediately he could feel his eyes starting to droop, his body finally catching up with its evident exhaustion.

As soon as he felt Castiel crawl up to the bed to join him, Dean wrapped his body around his fiancé's. The scent of Castiel surrounded him, and he'd never felt more at home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: probably some typos, over use of italics and gay butt sex.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Three weeks, six days, fourteen hours and many, _many _hesitant 69 sessions later the doctor has finally given Dean the all clear. (Well all except that mysterious pulled neck muscle, the doctor _really _didn't need to know how he'd gotten that.)

All of the bruising and swelling had gone down and Dean was finally started to feel like his old self. He knew for a fact that if those bastards hadn't gotten sent straight to jail we would have felt a whole lot worse, but knowing that they were far away from him, and could never hurt anyone again was very comforting.

Castiel, being the old fashioned romantic that he was, had insisted on cooking them both dinner as a celebration, and Dean was never one to turn down food. Plus Cas was an amazing cook, he even made pie on special occasions, which was a sure fire way to get into Dean's pants.

Dean could practically feel his body hum with anticipation; it had been far too long since they'd sex, and Dean ached to have his fiancé inside of him. Although they switched it up fairly regularly, Dean was a bottom through and through, and a slutty one at that. It was just that feeling of being well and truly _filled _that really got him going, made him hard within a few seconds. He was buzzing with the thought of what tonight held.

His body was on the cusp of arousal all day, his cock half hard, so he decided to put that energy to good use. It'd been a while since he'd been on his pole anyway.

When he headed into the room they'd dubbed the 'gym' (basically a room with multiple mirrors and a pole in the middle) Dean could easily picture what other uses this room could have. It would make a beautiful nursery was the first thought. He grinned despite himself; he couldn't wait to start a family.

Dean immediately began to loosen up, and feel more at ease at soon he started to feel the low pulse of the music vibrate through his body. He felt at home here, this was where he was at his best. After stripping down to his work out pants and wife beater, he lined himself up at the pole and braced his arms either side. With one grasp he was pulled half way up the pole with his strong thighs wrapped around the cool metal of the pole.

The accident had made his muscles weak, so he had to work his way up to the _real _tricks. Wrapping his body around the pole he slowly sank to ground grinding softly. His tanned legs spread wide as he reached the ground, pushing his hips down even further.

His cock was half hard as this point; the anticipation of what the night promised mixing with the desire and need his dancing created.

Dean could feel the sweat drip down slowly his back as he started to dance and grind faster, getting more into it as the pace of the music increased. It was always like this when he danced, like the rest of the world just melted away and he was entirely alone with the music.

He didn't even notice when Castiel appeared in the doorway, watching as his fiancé wrapped himself around the pole as if it were a lover. Dean's hips moved like liquid; each movement graceful and flowing. It was just like the first time Castiel had ever seen him, all lust filled stares and moving like sex personified.

Castiel contemplated letting Dean know he was there, but as his cock quickly filled with blood, he had a better idea. Slowly he traced his hand down his body, light and teasing, until he reached the hard bulge in his pants. Hissing slightly when he pressed down, relieving some of the pressure.

Without making a sound, he undid his pants, trying not to groan out loud when his aching cock hit the cold air. Pre come was already leaking profusely from the red tip. As he spread it about the tip with his thumb he stuffed his other fist into mouth to muffle the moans threatening to escape. He quickly started moving his hand up and down, already feeling the tell-tale signs of his orgasm approaching.

The lack of sex had been hard on both of them, his orgasm was fast approaching and he could tell it was going to be blinding. Castiel's rhythm grew stuttered as Dean flipped himself upside down and his jade eyes locked on to his.

If Dean was surprised he didn't show it, he just carried on with his moves. Spreading his legs in an obscene gesture. With complete control he turned himself back horizontal and sank back down, his ass snug against the pole.

His pupils were dilated, the green only a thin ring now, overtaken by lust. Castiel's balls were drawn up tight; it was only going to be a matter of time. As soon as the two men's eyes locked, Dean licked his plump lips and that was it. Castiel cried out, loud and needy, as he came all over of his hand.

Castiel was still dazed until he saw Dean moving over to him with quick purposeful strides, before grabbing his hand and bringing it up to his mouth. Dean cleaned his hand of come with long stripes of his tongue, his beautiful green eyes never leaving Castiel's.

"Was there something you wanted?" Dean asked, with a smirk.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Castiel replied weakly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As he stepped out into the kitchen, freshly showered, in his favourite jeans and faded AC/DC shirt, Dean was assaulted by the damn near heavenly scent of the dinner. He'd make jokes about Cas being the girl _after _he got laid tonight. Castiel really wasn't helping his manliness with the pink apron he had on.

Man, could they be anymore gay.

"What's for dinner wifey?" he joked, gesturing to the apron.

Cas just scowled at him before answering. "That is fiancé to you, thank you very much. And we've got steak and baked potato. You'll never guess what we've got for afterwards."

"Pie?!" He asked hopefully, his mouth watered at the sound of the delicious meal. He was like Pavlov's damn dog at the mention of pie.

"Your powers of deduction are amazing." Castiel deadpanned.

Cas was _so _getting laid tonight.

"Well Mr Sarcasm this looks delicious, really, thank you babe, you didn't have to." He blushed, suddenly feeling shy from all the effort Cas was putting in for him.

He still couldn't believe Castiel was with him, and loved him the way he did.

"I don't mind Dean, you know that." Castiel replied, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Castiel faked a stern look and made him sit at the table, and Dean pouted.

"Stop distracting me, you don't want a burnt pie now do you?"

_That _promptly shut him up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I love you so much baby." Castiel murmured against Dean's neck as his fiancé slowly stripped him of his clothes.

The air was heady with the scent of arousal; Castiel's body was positively tingling with expectation.

"I need you to fuck me. I need so bad babe." Dean whispered eyes full of love and adoration, as well as lust.

Those whispered words made something snap inside of Castiel, he growled low in his throat before pushing an unsuspecting Dean back onto the bed. Dean grunted lightly when he hit the bed, and quickly scrambled up towards the headboard and spread his legs willingly. Castiel moaned slightly at that sight, the gorgeous man laid out for him to take, on display for him.

He couldn't resist anymore. Pulling off his boxers Castiel climbed onto the bed alongside Dean, grabbing the lube as he went. It'd been a while since they'd stopped using condoms, but still every time they did it bareback it amazed Cas the amount of trust that Dean put in him.

"Need to feel you in me … it's been so long." Dean whimpered, looking so open and trusting.

_Such a needy bottom. _Castiel thought to himself, chuckled at the sight of Dean opening his legs even further.

"Want my fingers baby? Want me to fuck you open?" Castiel's voice was thick with lust, even lower than usual.

Dean's eyes fluttered shut as he moaned, nodding enthusiastically.

Without any more messing about Castiel quickly covered his fingers with a coating of lube before starting to prep his fiancé. Slowly pressing the first finger into his dusky hole, Castiel kissed Dean deeply to distract him from the burn. As he worked his finger in and out Dean breathing got faster, soon turning into short pants, so Castiel added another slick finger.

Two quickly became three, scissoring in and out, stretching and searching. With one well-placed crook of his finger Dean let out a loud moan as his finger brushed against his prostate. Cas gave him a cocky smirk as he watched Dean writhe around on his fingers.

"I'm … I'm ready babe. F-fuck me. C'mon." Dean whimpered, voice failing him at the last second.

Castiel immediately complied, lining himself up at Dean's hole. Bracing one hand on Dean's hip and the other on his cock, he slowly pushed in until he was fully sheathed.

It took all of his will power not to come right there and then. Dean was so tight, tighter than he'd been in a long while. It was so perfect, so tight and _hot. _

"Move." Dean whispered, meeting his intense gaze dead on.

He latched onto the side of Dean's neck, biting, kissing, and suckling. Little kitten licks over the large red bruise he'd made on his neck. All the while his hips rolling against Dean's in perfect synchronisation.

It was sweet and tender, exactly what they needed right, the intimacy and connection. He trusted in deep, long movements; and judging by the sounds Dean was making, he was hitting his prostate nearly every time.

Dean was in heaven, the kisses to his neck and near constant pressure on his prostate was making him go crazy. He didn't even need to touch his cock he was practically drowning in pleasure. He hadn't felt like he was going to come untouched in a while.

"S-so close baby." He whined, desperate to come.

Castiel just smirked again; he then grabbed one of his thighs in his pale hands and pushed it towards his shoulder. Both men groaned at the new angle.

Goddamn he'd never been so glad of his flexibility.

With just a few short thrusts he could feel himself getting closer and closer, his balls tightening, he wouldn't last much longer. As if he was reading his mind Cas reached down to grasp his cock, with two short tugs he was coming all over them both, screaming Castiel's name.

Needless to say Castiel was only a few second behind Dean, as soon as he felt Dean clench around him he couldn't hold back anymore.

Both men collapsed in a sweaty heap, content to just lie there in their embrace.

Castiel could feel his eyes getting heaving, he knew he one of them should get up to clean up the mess, but he was way too tired.

Dean rolled over and settled into the little spoon position, and snuggled back until he was tight against his chest. Both of them settling into a blissful sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, even though they were both sticky and messy, Dean was deliriously happy. When he rolled over he found a pair of crystal blue eyes staring straight back at him.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel said gruffly, voice thick from lack of use.

"Hey Caaaaas.." Dean started.

Castiel sighed. It was obvious to Castiel that Dean was about to ask for something.

"What do you want Dean?"

"I think it's about time we set a date don't you?"

Castiel couldn't agree more.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**C'mon guys review. I'll try and get the next chapter up this week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, first off. I am so so sorry for the slow updates. The last month has been crazy. I did GISHWHES, (which was insane and crazy and just wow I'm still eating the skittles) and then on top of that I've been doing NaNoWriMo, which is taking all of my writing energy. As you all know I can't write very much in a short space of time. heh. Anyway, when my novel is done, I might even link you all if you ask nicely ;) I'm also doing my A levels (English equivalent of the last two years of high school for all you Americans out there) which is a heck of a lot of work.**

**The start of the chapter is Sabriel based, as I feel like I've been neglecting poor Sammy!**

**Will post the rest of this chapter in the next couple of days, it was meant to be longer originally, but I am super tired and I need to get a new chapter out soon.**

**Apologies for any mistakes I was half asleep when I finished it.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam was happy. For the first time in his life he had felt well and truly happy. He had his boyfriend, who, despite numerous annoying habits, was the only personal he had ever felt this kind of love for. As well as Gabriel, he had his daughter. Sweet little Ava. Much to Sam's dismay she had picked up a lot of her other father's trickster behaviour.

"Papa said you hav' to buy more lollipops. An' some chocolate. An' um some ice cream. Wiv spwinkles." She announced smiling toothily like butter wouldn't melt.

Sam raised his eyebrow; he knew his daughter and partner too well.

"Oh really? Well do we have no candy because you and papa ate it all last night?" He asked suspiciously.

"Ummmm." Ava look down, her golden eyes disappearing beneath the thick lashed lids.

"We did no such thing!" Came the scandalised voice from deeper in the apartment.

Gabriel stepped into the living, his long hair still wet from the shower. He looked more handsome in Sam's old college top and and ratty sweats than he ever would in a three piece suit. He looked relaxed and at home, jovial light flashing in his eyes.

"Gabe." He replied, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "You? Mr ultimate sweet tooth not knowing where all the candy went?"

"It was Papa! It was Papa!" Ava squealed in delight. Loving the attention she got from ratting out her father.

"Ava!" Gabriel whined. Looking more like a toddler than Ava ever had. "It was a secret." He whispered harshly, in mock anger.

"Gabe. We'll go for ice creams later don't worry. We'll feed your sugar addiction." Sam said sweetly.

The weekends were his favourite. He loved his work, he really did, and being able to see Gabe everyday was an extra day. But being able to spend time with his family this, just messing about, was more than he could ever ask for.

"We can't." Gabriel whined. "Cassie and Dean are coming round soon."

Ava immediately sprung to life at the mention of her uncles.

"Unca Cas! Unca Dean!" She squealed happily, clapping her hands as she laughed.

"Yeah baby girl, they'll be over later." Sam chuckled, running his hands through her curly, chocolate hair.

"You better get dressed Gabe." Sam said meaningfully. He tried not to blush as Gabriel winked and took off his top.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dean had a death grip on the steering wheel of the impala. Staring emptily at the road in front of him, he hadn't even moved from their driveway yet and he was already so nervous.

"I don't know why you're so nervous love; they already know we're engaged." Castiel hedged from the passenger seat, his hand a reassuring weight on his arm.

"I have no idea. I mean I want to marry you more than anything, but it's coming so fast now. What if Sam doesn't want to be my best man anymore?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Dean. Even you have to know that is ridiculous. Sam loves you more than anyone, including Gabriel. He would never back out of being your best man." Cas replied quietly, nothing but love and adoration in his eyes.

Dean sighed in defeat and drove off, humming along to the radio as they went. Castiel knew that he was still extremely tense even though they had just talked about it. He wished he knew what to do, and how he could help Dean understand. Castiel really didn't want Dean to be in this kind of mood for when they arrived at Sam and Gabriel's.

Slowly Castiel placed his hand on Dean's thigh. This action made Dean jump slightly but he didn't lose control of the car. It also prompted him to speak again.

"But what if I fuck things up? What if the wedding isn't everything you deserve?" his voice was sad and small.

"You have nothing to worry about I swear to you. I love you. I always have and I always will." Castiel stated, strong and steady. He didn't want Dean to think there was even an ounce of doubt in his words.

"Okay … I suppose." Dean agreed, once again he turned his attention to the empty road ahead of them.

Castiel took this as a sign to reassure Dean in his own special way. His hand was still on Dean's thigh and he had no intention of moving it anytime soon. Slowly he began rubbing his hand up and down his fiancé's thigh until he start to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Then Castiel took the next step.

He snaked his hand across Dean's leg until he reached his prize. Gently he cupped his half hard dick in his and looked across at Dean's face, he was chewing on his lip gently but this time he knew it was not because of worry. Far from it. When Dean felt Castiel's ministrations stopping he looked over to see if there was any reason, when he saw Cas' face searching his own, he gave a small nod in agreement and Castiel went straight to work.

Squeezing softly, he smirked at the soft groan he could hear escaping from Dean's lips. As he began rubbing more aggressively so did Dean's groans grow. Castiel loved to feel Dean grow hard beneath his fingers, and after a couple minutes massaging Dean's blood had rushed southwards to fill his aching dick.

Pleased at the feeling of Dean's cock straining at the front of his jeans Castiel moved his hand and expertly opened the buttons with only a few swift movements of his fingers. Dean moaned loudly at the sensation of the cold hitting the rather large, naked erection he was now sporting. He didn't even care that Cas was giggling at the sight of Dean going out without any underwear on.

"Naughty boy." He teased, but of course Dean knew he was only messing about. In actual fact he was certain the sight of Dean's leaking cock was enough to send Cas to full mast in a matter of seconds.

"Are you gonna just stare at it all day or get on with it?" Dean taunted back, winking back at Castiel as he mock scowled at him.

Dean's eyes shot to where Castiel was sitting when he heard the distinct sound of a camera phone. He was surprised to see Castiel sitting there looking smug at a rather flattering shot of his swollen dick.

"This way I can do both." He said in a way of apology.

Castiel took Dean in his hand and started stroking him rough and fast, just how he knew Dean needed it right now. Within a few minutes Dean was a panting mess, sweating profusely and having trouble concentrating on the road. As well as that he was fighting back the urge to just lift up his hips and fuck into Castiel's fist and the perfect ring of friction he'd formed with his fingers. They really needed to pull over somewhere so he could enjoy this properly.

As if he had read his mind Castiel suddenly spoke and pointed to an abandoned road.

"Stop here." He said gruffly, arousal evident in his voice.

It didn't take Dean even a second to decide. He quickly swerved and pulled up, breathing a sigh of relief when they had finally stopped and he wouldn't have to be so reserved. As soon as his seat belt was off Castiel's mouth was upon him, sinking deep down his cock until he could feel his tip pressing against the back of Castiel's throat. But he was undeterred; despite Dean's length he attacked his cock with new energy, making the blow quick, messy and sloppy. It felt so dirty, and it was exactly how Dean liked it.

As he tugged lightly on Castiel's hair he knew he was drawing close, and he was starting to thrash about wildly, the pleasure of it making him inhibited.

"Fuck … oh god Cas … your mouth. Want you sucking my dick all the time." Dean started rambling, spilling out endless nonsense that no one except him and Cas could understand.

With one last purporeful suck, Castiel hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard. He felt Dean orgasm in his mouth and swallowed the stream of come easily. Castiel nearly came in his pants with the way Dean had pulled his hair, he had never pulled it that hard before, but he had definitely liked it. A lot.

New found kinks aside, Castiel did up Dean's pants and crawled up next to him, just enjoying the afterglow and the company for a little while before they had to get moving again.

Yes, thing were certainly falling into place.


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys, I am so so sorry for the lack of updates lately. Yes, I know its excuse after excuse – but nanowrimo is finished, and I'm on my Christmas holidays now. It'll mean I have more time to write but still not as much as I'd like, I need to revise over the holidays – two exams when I get back which will not be fun I guarantee. A levels are so so much harder than GCSES. And for my non – English readers – this is hell.**

**It's a stupidly short chapter I'm sorry, having a load of writers block, and trouble in general with this story. Debating abandoning it.**

**On with the story folks. I've missed you all!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When Dean and Castiel finally pulled up outside of the house, Dean had hoped the flush on his skin had died down and his swollen lips had gone down to their normal - albeit still plump size. Unfortunately from the smirk on Gabriel's face as he opened the door and the matching sickened look on his brother's face, Dean hasn't been quite as subtle as he had first hoped.

"Dude you didn't." Sam spat out, his face scrunched up in disgust. To his credit Castiel blushed enough for the both of them, Dean couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed. In fact, the way he was feeling was the exact opposite of embarrassed, just ... Relaxed. He smirked to himself reminiscing about the journey over.

However his ponderings didn't go amiss, Gabriel's smirk was bigger than his own.

"Come on lover boys, no need standing out here freezing your still warm bollocks off." He said breezily, waving his hand nonchalantly, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Sam who had one of his word famous bitch faces. Gabriel was obviously immune to them – Dean himself was also immune, after suffering years and years under Sam's many disapproving faces.

"Language Gabe. " Sam scolded. "Ava is going to pick it up; she has already got enough of your bad habits without having to add swearing to the mix."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, Sam was always the mother hen and it was no surprise to see him flapping over his family. If he were to be honest with himself – which he often tried to me – it was comforting to see Sam so settled, and he longed for a family like that himself. One day, one day quite soon he hoped he and Castiel would have to same thing. The fond look he saw dancing his fiancés eyes told him everything he needed to know about their would be family. They would have it someday - but not before the wedding.

Both Dean and Castiel followed their respective brothers and their daughter through the doorway and into the warm house, Dean himself was glad of it actually, the winter air was beginning to bite at his hands and he was thankful they had moved their pleasantries off the doorstep. When they were all inside and seated, (and just before Gabriel got bored and wandered off like the three year old he really was) Dean shifted in his seat and took a deep breathe, trying to school his face into a more calm expression.

"We have an announcement to make." He began, slightly nervously.

"Is Cassie pregnant?" Gabriel deadpanned, his face completely blank and serious, and then turning to his brother he suddenly looked stern. "I told you this would happen, what have I told you about using protection if you don't want a baby?" Sam just giggled at his boyfriends display, and tried hopelessly to muffle his laughter.

Unfortunately the squirming toddler in his arms had no problems squealing out her laughter.

"Cassie got baby?" She squealed, trying and succeeding to get out of her father's grip. When she was free she ran over to her uncle and placed her small chubby hands on his belly, much to the amusement of her parents.

"Baby?" she asked, her big, wide eyes staring up his face with childlike wonder and questioning.

"No Ava, no baby I'm afraid." He chuckled, trying to burst out into full blown laughter.

Even Dean couldn't help laughing at the scene in front of him, and the terrible joke Gabe had made. Ava was an adorable child and looked even cuter when her face was scrunched up with laughter, and when Castiel picked her up and turned her upside down she laughed even harder.

After they had all calmed down and stopped laughing, and Ava wasn't quite as hyper (all though she never did seem to stop squirming, Gabriel was obviously pumping her full of sugar – a fact he was sure Sam did not approve of) Dean tried to speak again, the constant interruptions weren't helping at all, only serving to make him more nervous than he originally was.

"Um well, what we came round for was-"

"Apart from seeing our lovely faces of course." Gabriel rudely interrupted yet again.

"Of course," Dean agreed, rolling his eyes. "Well we just wanted to say that we've set a date and you two are the best men." He rushed, his words coming out in one garbled mess, we was sure they understood what he said though, with the mildly shocked looks painted upon their faces. Sam was the first to answer.

"Best men? So Gabriel will be like the maid of honour?" Sam joked, elbowing his boyfriend as he did.

"That would suggest I am the woman in this relationship, I think it would be fairer to say Dean was the 'bitch' as it were." Castiel deadpanned, putting air quotes around the word bitch. Unbeknownst to Castiel his comment had made Dean blush. Sam tried not to snigger despite himself.

"Well I'm up for it Cassie, as long as I don't have to wear a dress that is." Gabriel answered, his ever present smirk never leaving his face.

"And me." Sam said. "The same about the dress thing. Obviously. I'm not wearing a dress for a bride to be that ugly." he continued with a wink.

"One final thing," Cas carried on, despite his fiancés scowls. "How do you feel about Ava being a bridesmaid?"

Both men agreed, and tried not to laugh as Ava looked around mildly confused about what the adults were talking about. Weddings were obviously not big on a toddlers priorities.


End file.
